Naruto the sage of fire
by SolidBlade2k
Summary: The village of konohagakure has corrupted naruto to the point where he hates it now being a loner will he stay in the darkness forever or will he find a new path of light Rated m to be safe. for now on hold till i find the inspiration for this story i'm sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime.**

 **This my first story and beware this is MY story so if you don't like it**

 **than go find another story and beware of my grammar other than that enjoy the story :-)**

There is a small boy by the looks of 5 years old with blond hair running from a crowd shouting comments like 'demon' and 'why don't you die monster'.

"I'm not a monster, why do you keep hurting me." the kid asked

"because you ruined our lives and our families" one villager yelled

As the crowd caught up to naruto they started beating on him with any kind of attacks, they punched, kicked, and just spat on him for the fun of it.

" **HEY you little ingrate get up and kill them, succumb to my power."kyuubi said in a menacing voice**

Just then kakashi the wielder of the sharingan appeared.

"I suggest all of you get back before I kill you before you can take 2 steps." kakashi said

as the crowd ran away, kakashi than took naruto to the hospital.

Kakashi sighed this wasn't the first time he had to take naruto away from getting a brush of death.

Later that night the hokage came and to say he was pissed was an understatement.

"KAKASHI what happened he looks like he tried to fight the shinigami after getting beat up by gai."the hokage said

"Hokage-sama Naruto was attacked again but this time it was more brutal I was thinking what should we do, the orphanage kicked him out again." kakashi said with sadness in his voice.

"I'll have to give him a house if you or I were to take him the council will think we are showing him favoritism this is the best thing we can do is give him a house he can live in." The hokage said in a calm voice.

" Alright hokage-sama your word goes." kakashi said in a sad voice.

" listen kakashi this is for the best but you know what I'll give you a deal how about when naruto becomes 12 you can be his jounin sensei, how about that." The hokage said.

"I'll be his sensei eh alright hokage-sama I'll play your game." kakashi said.

7 years later

Naruto became a cold, calculated person wearing a black cloak with red flames at the bottom wearing black cargo pants and with a white t-shirt. Naruto became someone nobody messed with, the villagers got what the wanted, they turned naruto into what they say a monster one day villagers came up to attack but he killed them faster then you can blink. Today the graduation exams were up, naruto was at the top of his class no one could match him in anything and NOBODY beat him in a fight, the battles were like the kyuubi versus villagers.

As naruto walked in the classroom the room went quiet and cold as naruto sat in a seat kiba jumped up and sealed his faith.

"Oi you naruto you think your better than everybody cause you got good scores than everybody I dare you to come fight me." kiba yelled.

Naruto was in front of kiba before he could make half a blink.

"you want to fight me well then go ahead iruka is not here so go ahead throw a punch if your bad." naruto said bursting some much killing intent.

Kiba struggled to keep his arm up but he threw a punch as fast as he could but it proved to be futile as naruto caught the punch and kicked kiba so hard he flew threw 5 academy walls, as kiba looked up he saw what he wished he never saw, he saw naruto with a shadow over his face but with red dots for eyes

(A/N think of fairy tail dragon slayer mode) are you finished with your false pride kiba.

All kiba could do is nod as he limped back to his desk he made a mental note that was never piss off naruto.

As iruka came in he saw 5 walls broken and kiba looking like he went to hell and back, as he looked at naruto, naruto gave him a look saying don't waste my time.

After the class took the test(A/N yes I skipped it its way to boring but naruto passed.) iruka announced teams.

"team seven will consist of 'Naruto uzamaki' ' Sakura haruno' 'Sasuke uchiha your sensei will be kakashi hatake. (A/N skipping other you should know who they are.) as the team waited, naruto created shadow clones and told them to go study and practice their jutsu.

Kakashi then showed up he looked at his students.

" it seems this team is very...dull, meet me on the roof." kakashi and naruto shunshined up to the roof, as sasuke and sakura just walked up the stairs.

"alright well tell me something about yourself like your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams." kakashi said

"why don't you go first sensei" sakura said.

"alright my name is kakashi hatake , I like...things, my dislikes you won't understand, and I don't have dream. he said

" alright pinky go." kakashi said

" My name is sakura haruno my likes are sasuke-kun, my dream is to marry sasuke-kun and my dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto-baka!" she said

"alright blondie you

"my name is Naruto uzamaki, my likes are training, my dislikes is my life and almost everything else, my dream is to burn a place to the ground.

' _this place corrupted naruto to the point were he completely hates it kami have mercy on this village_ ' kakashi thought.

"alright mister emo king tell us about yourself. He said

"the names is sasuke uchicha I like nothing, I dislike lots of things, my dream..no my ambition is to kill a certain man. Sasuke said in a emo voice

"well your all interesting tomorrow we are taking a test to see if you qualify as a ninja and before you ask questions why we have to see if your ready to become ninja most people die out there from lack of experience so this test will tell me if you qualify or not, I will be leaving oh and don't eat breakfast tomorrow you'll throw up,. Kakashi said leaving

as Sasuke and Sakura left, Naruto Stayed thinking he would have to up his training as he did he created 1000 clones and told them to work on chakara control and kenjutsu and learn more about kakashi, as naruto walked into the night he knew tomorrow was going to be fun.

 **Well the first chapter is done a btw this my first story so sorry if it sucked to you.**


	2. Team seven training

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any anime from Solidblade2K.**

 **Hello everyone glad to see people like my story plz give a review, I would like to see your ideas, I'm an all open writer.**

It was time for the genins practice to see if they would become genins or not

naruto was ready as his control was near perfect, not to mention his strength

was unmatched if you saw it you would think he was trained by might gai,

Sasuke was practicing his fire release: great fireball technique, he was training non-stop. Sakura wasn't really doing anything but trying to look good for sasuke (don't worry sakura fans she'll get better after the wave).

" _well it seems it's time for training with hatake, I still don't trust him...somethings off about him of course I'll find out about it though._ "naruto thought while walking to the training grounds he found himself scowling at sasuke

to say he hated him was accurate.

" _the uchiha irks me he has everything handed to him on a silver platter training, clubs, and love, and what do I get oh I know I get glares, beatings, and expired food for something kyuubi did."_ naruto thought with huge anger

as they waited for there _sensei_ they started growing angry he was _3_ hours late.

Soon then kakashi showed up with a smug look on his face.

" **YOUR LATE!"** **sakura yelled**

" sorry I was on my way here but then a black cat crossed my way here so I took another way using doton jutsu but I hit some pipes on the way here so I had to pay people bills then I cried for an hour about my money." kakashi who was surprisingly...lying.

" let's get this over with I have things to do soon." naruto said in a menacing voice

" heh dope what do you have to do that's so important." sasuke said with pride

" I'm sorry did you say something I was to busy listening to your fake pride scream 'help me this guy is a psychotic emo'." naruto said crashing sasuke pride like a meteor hitting the earths atmosphere.

" well lets get started, we are doing a team exercise you have to take these two bells away from me in 2 hours if you don't I will have to send you back to the academy... okay seems the information is in your mind now GO!

team 7 disappeared, naruto who found out the meaning of the test went to ask for help from sasuke and sakura who was turned down by a 'who would he a loser' and 'no baka I have to follow sasuke-kun'. So naruto did the next best thing work alone after all that was his forte.

"working alone eh?" kakashi said

" cut the crap kakashi I know you know they turned me down so I will just have to get them myself and believe me I'm no pushover. As naruto took off his waits he disappeared which surprised kakashi he sent a punch as kakashi blocked he found himself flying back by the sheer force of the attack as naruto sped up he unleashed a fury of barrages on kakashi to no end as kakashi tried to block it proved to make things even harder as he could not make handseals because he is to busy blocking then naruto sent a kick to his face and punched him in the stomach as he grabbed the bells he set a genjutsu to have more fun as kakashi flew back he was thinking " _what the crap! What is this kid his punches feel like i'm getting hit by 3 gai's he should be freaking jonin."_ kakashi thought he then unleashed his trump card the **sharingan** but he when he opened it he turned pale, he seen naruto _flying_ in the air with lots of chakara, his hair was completely black and his eyes were now blue slits.

" Oh my kami" kakashi yelled

" wait naruto you passed just don't hurt me anymore" kakashi said in a plead voice

" wow kakashi it seems my theory wwas right considering that my illusions ore so powerful you thought it was a bloodline that would make me more powerful(sorry folks that's not the bloodline but you'll see it soon) it seems you passed me." naruto said

kakashi thought it was time to see what naruto would do.

" well naruto what will you do with the bells? Kakashi said

Also to his surprise naruto threw the bells to sasuke and sakura.

" don't worry kakashi I'll make the sacrifice, _more like there is no way in kami's name I going to have a team full of fangirls and brooding emo's."_ naruto said and thought.

"wait naruto" kakashi yelled

" _no"_ naruto thought

" even though you fought alone you showed great teamwork skills." kakashi said

" _no no no"_ naruto thought

" you can stay on this team" kakashi said

" _oh crap...baskets"_ naruto thought.

" thank you kakashi sensei" naruto said but his mind was screaming walk away and act like nothing happened.

"well I'm going to go turn in my report to the hokage well get ready for training for tomorrow. Kakashi then left

" hey naruto since you got us the bells I guess you can hang out with us but don't get close I don't want to get looks at the other kids because of _you_.

" sakura, you can take your looks and shove it, I'm an lone wolf I lived alone and was hated by everyone in my class so why start being nice to me now I would rather jump in a pool of lava then be these so-called _friend_ word with _you_. Naruto as he walked away in anger.

As the now new team seven left sakura was left thinking how bad was naruto's life she just figured she would ask him tommorow.

Meanwhile

Team 7 passed

Team 8 passed

Team 9 passed

Team 10 passed

"well everyone I guess this is a new start with your teams I can tell they will love their new jobs.


	3. the wave

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any other anime**

 **Well welcome back I see you like my stories well I will be making more soon and as I said I will up date every day to every week that's a promise well enjoy the story and please, please, give some reviews.**

"no" naruto said bluntly

"No? Why?" kakashi asked

"no kakashi-sensei I will not be ripping weeds out, I will however rip that old lady apart if she keeps glaring at me like that" naruto said glaring back at the old lady.

After ripping weeds out and kakashi having to force naruto to do it the genin were now sitting in the hokage's tower.

"old man this team wants a higher rank mission other than doing D rank missions like catching cats, ripping weeds, I'm supposed to be ripping people throats out." naruto said

"listen naruto every genin starts somewhere the fourth started with D ranks and didn't like but that did not stop him " Hiruzen said

"listen old man when I said I wanted to be a ninja I thought I would be out there fighting, learning new experiences, If we don't go out there how are we going to strengthen are skills for further battles, we are not going to get anywhere ripping out weeds and catching cats."naruto said calm and maturely

Hiruzen gasped he saw the fourth hokage himself standing in naruto's place saying the exact same thing.

"alright Tazuna come in" Hiruzen said

they saw a drunken man enter the room looking quite wasted.

"these are the people protecting me one looks like an emo, the other looks the a fangirl, the blond looks like he can take care of himself, and I got a cyclops I'm paying for top protection here." tazuna said

"Calm down tazuna we can take care of ourselves now lets meet back here at the gate tomorrow morning at 9:00 sharp." kakashi said

The next day arrived the genins were in a total shock as the saw kakashi the man who is late on _**time**_ **,** naruto was shocked but didn't show it, sakura almost fainted and sasuke thought he was dead in the afterlife, as they progress towards the mist

a puddle looked suspicious since it hasn't rained in 3 months.

"kakashi-sensei stop" naruto said

" what is it naruto" kakashi said

"that puddle is suspicious since it hasn't rained in three months not to mention it has ripples like it's being step on" naruto said

naruto than ran up to the puddle and stabbed to the center which killed one of the demon brothers.

"little bro! I'll kill you!" the older brother yelled but it was futile as it seems naruto threw a kunai right between the eyes.

"naruto I needed information on them."kakashi yelled

" nah look they were after the old man, how I know is because why would they send chunin level ninja to take on genin it dosen't make since so then I realized that they had to be after tazuna because I did some research to find out that the wave is being controlled by a man named Gatou," naruto said

"alright well we will have to take another way because we might run in ninja that's way stronger."kakashi said

As it turned out there was another route and this route was a lot faster than the normal one they got there early as tsunami called them all in for dinner as little inari came in.

"why, why do you try" inari yelled

"because kid we were hired about this we are going to take this gatou guy down,"naruto said

"what do you know about wave, my father died because of gatou he will kill you too, I bet you don't know anything about suffering." Inari yelled in anger

Then the room went cold.

" **I don't know about** _ **suffering**_ **? You don't know about suffering you have a mother and a grandfather, I have no one I have been on my own since I was born I stayed all night wondering did my parents abandon me or did they die, the whole village hated me I couldn't make one single freaking friend I was beaten to an** _ **inch**_ **of my life I was kicked, punched, stabbed, raped and one time I was actually actually nailed on a wooden fox and set on fire, I've been lied to my whole life, I have had 600 assassination attempts on my in the first month of my life I tried to commit suicide so many times I lost count after 397 times, people shunned me and glared all day I made no friends everyone hates me I'm pretty sure my own teammates hate me they use to bully me non stop but I don't know about suffering, please the way I lived people would say I went to hell and back my whole life,** listen kid you think you had It bad but people can have it worse. Naruto said while walking out the door.

It was a whole 20 minutes of silence until sakura decided to break it.

"w-whas what h-h-he said true sensei."sakura said

"for anything that was the sugar coated version"kakashi said

"WHAT" everyone yelled

" the way he explained it, it was so sugar coated it would make this place look like heaven."kakashi said

sakura and sasuke felt their guilt and respect for naruto grow incredibly.

"this whole time I mocked him he had it worse than I did I'm such a jerk."sasuke said

"this whole time I called naruto a loner for being one it was the village and I was no better I'm so sorry naruto"sakura cried.

And thus made a new beginning for team seven as sakura and sasuke realized their mistake.

 **Well I'm finished with this chapter and naruto's bloodline will be introduced next chapter and yes they will be a better team than on canon, if you have questions than go ahead and ask away on the comments see ya next time.**


	4. training

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any other anime**

 **Hello and welcome back I'm sorry if I didn't start any good fight scenes I'm not very good at it but I try, and also I am going to give some credit to Blazeknight26 as he gave me an idea for sakura so here is another chapter.**

Naruto was still pissed off from inari, he was so mad he wanted to go and rip someone's throat out.

" _I_ don't now about suffering please I'm the very definition of the word suffering."naruto said, he then realized that it was morning when he went back into the house he felt all eyes on him as he saw sakura, sasuke, and kakashi looking at him with concern.

"what are you two looking at I thought I was just a dobe who was a waste of space so why waste your time with your _precious_ eyes sasuke.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _naruto walks in the classroom looking for a place to seat when he sees one seat open and that by sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno, "can I sit here."naruto asked bluntly_

" _heh I don't care your a waste of space to waste my time to look at" sasuke said._

" _what makes you so special, if anything all you do is shout your name and get good grades."naruto said_

" _it's because i'm an uchiha the best of the best"sasuke said_

" _so I guess the best of the best must have been taken out by someone better to be have taken out by one man in one night." naruto said calmly like he said 100 times over._

 _Sasuke just looked away and scowled._

 _ **Flashback ended**_

naruto said as kakashi decided to step in.

"naruto we're about to go training how 'bout you come with us to see what affinity you have to see if I can help you."kakashi said

"fine kakashi but I know what affinity I have but you will be way to surprised"

as they came out they all looked at the cards as kakashi told them to apply chakara into them one by one.

"alright sakura go" kakashi said

As sakura applied chakara kakashi was surprised, she had two affinity's a Doton affinity and a suiton affinity.

"wow sakura I can help you with doton but you will have to find help for suiton.

"alright sasuke go."he said

Sasuke has a fire and a lightning affinity alright sasuke I can help with those two alright naruto you go your last let's what you got.

Kakashi was looking like he saw the toad sage himself, naruto had 5 affinity's he had, doton, suiton, fuuton, katon and kuton (all the elements with void chakara.)

" I told you, you would be surprised and don't worry about me finding masters i've been mastering my affinity's considering I had to steal books from them so I just have to make more jutsu and you can't steal them because of my dōjutsu kekkei genkai called Doctingon(just made it up) it allows me to fly and use jutsu without handseals.

"wow naruto have you done tree walking or water walking" kakashi said

Well yeah but considering that I don't need to mold chakara in my hand and I can fly it's pretty useless to me but I can teach it to my teammates." naruto said in a very very hesitant voice.

"well thank you naruto I will be training all of you equally the council think they can force me to only train sasuke well they will be sadly mistaken.

" eh kakashi since we are here early how long can we train."naruto asked

"about a week until then I want you all to train like you've been through hell with your elements and have two days of rest then we will fight whoever is down at the bridge."kakashi said

 **Sorry I have to end it here i'm in a very bad hurry but the next chapters will be long i'm also making a poll whether or nit zabuza and haku go back with them to the leaf or not you choice.**


End file.
